Streitpunkte
by Der Slytherin-Lord
Summary: Salazar Slytherin kann die Einstellung seiner 3 Mitgründer nicht verstehen. Es kommt zum Streit.


Lord_Slytherin

**Streitpunkte**

Salazar betrat seine Wohnung und schmiss die Tür wütend hinter sich zu. Wie konnten die 3 nur so engstirnig sein? Wollten die denn wirklich alles, was sie zusammen für den Aufbau dieser Schule geleistet hatten, ruinieren? So blind konnte man doch nicht sein! Dabei tat Rowena doch immer so intelligent. Und Godric … Wie hatte er mit diesem Vollidioten nur so viele Jahre befreundet sein können? Sie waren beide noch halbe Kinder gewesen, als sie schon zusammen durch die Gegend gezogen waren. Und jetzt …

Es klopfte an der Tür, und noch bevor er sich überlegt hatte, ob er überhaupt antworten sollte, kam Helga einfach ungefragt herein.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Godric hat es nicht so gemeint. Ich habe die einen Krug warme Ziegenmilch mit gebracht. Drink' die erstmal, das beruhigt."

Salazar starrte die fast 15 Jahre ältere Mitbegründerin der Schule sprachlos an. Er war kurz davor, sie einfach aus seiner Wohnung zu schmeißen und ging wütend auf sie zu. Wie sie so völlig ruhig mit dem Krug in der Hand vor ihm stand, ohne vor ihm zurückzuweichen oder irgendetwas zu ihrer Verteidigung zu unternehmen, nahm ihm jedoch schlagartig den Wind aus den Segeln.

Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Stell's hin." Dabei wies er mit seinem Kopf zum einzigen Tisch, der im Zimmer stand.

Helga stellte den Krug ab. Statt jedoch danach das Zimmer zu verlassen, wie Salazar es erwartet hatte, drehte sie sich zu ihm um und blickte ihn an. „Womit genau hast du eigentlich ein Problem?"

Salazar sah Helga überrascht an.

„Wir verlangen doch garnicht, daß du die jungen Hexen und Zauberer, die Muggle als Eltern haben, persönlich unterrichtest. Das erledigen wir schon. Wenn du nicht willst, brauchst du sie auch nicht in dein Haus aufzunehmen."

„Verdammt nochmal, seid ihr denn wirklich so blauäugig? Ihr müsst doch sehen, wo das hinführt! Seit unter den Mugglen diese neue Religion immer mehr um sich greift, sehen die uns als Feinde an. Man kann heute doch schon nirgends unter den Mugglen mehr öffentlich sagen, daß man zaubern kann. Und wenn wir deren Kinder hier unterrichten – auch wenn die magische Fähigkeiten haben –, wird sich die Existenz Hogwarts' herumsprechen. Und was passiert dann? Früher oder später wird irgendein Mugglekönig sein Heer gegen uns schicken, um die Schule und uns zu vernichten. Und dann? Gegen eine ganzes Heer dürfte es uns trotz Magie schwer fallen, uns zu verteidigen. Und wenn wir es schaffen, gibt das ein Blutbad unter den Mugglen. Also werden sie uns dann um so mehr hassen. Und genau deshalb will ich hier keinen Schüler sehen, der Muggle in der Verwandtschaft hat!

Wollt ihr denn wirklich unser großes Werk wegen ein paar zusätzlicher Schüler riskieren?", fügte er etwas ruhiger hinzu. „Godric will das einfach nicht einsehen. Er hält sich mit seinem geliebten Kobold-Schwert wohl für unbesiegbar."

„Wenn du das so siehst … Aber wenn mir da alle nochmal in Ruhe drüber reden, finden wir bestimmt einen Weg, auch diese Schüler zu unterrichten, ohne die Sicherheit der Schule zu gefährden."

Als Salazar nichts erwiderte, verließ Helga seine Wohnung. Er sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

-o-o-

Auch als es Zeit zum Abendessen wurde, hatte sich Salazars Laune noch nicht allzu sehr gebessert. Ein paar Schülerinnen, die wohl ebenfalls zum Essen gehen wollten, machten einen großen Bogen um ihn, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sahen.

Kurz bevor er den Speisesaal erreichte, kam Rowena aus einem Seitengang auf ihn zu. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Wollen wir vor dem Essen noch einen kleinen Spaziergang machen?"

Salazar atmete tief ein. Auch wenn seine Wut noch so groß war – Rowenas Lächeln hatte er noch nie widerstehen können. Er versuchte, sie auch anzulächeln, was ihm jedoch nicht so ganz gelang. Trotzdem hakte sie sich einfach bei ihm ein und zog ihn sanft in Richtung Tor. Salazar wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Vielleicht würde ihm ein kleiner Spaziergang ganz gut tun.

Als sie ein Stückchen gegangen waren, sah Rowena von der Seite zu ihm hoch. „Ich habe vorhin mit Helga gesprochen."

Salazar blieb abrupt stehen. So war das also. Nur deshalb wollte Rowena mit ihm spazieren gehen. Er musste sich sehr zusammennehmen, nicht sofort laut loszupoldern. „Und was ist deine Meinung dazu?", fragte er in nur mühsam beherrschten Tonfall.

„Wir alle haben Hogwarts mit vielen Schutzzaubern belegt. Meinst du wirklich, ein Muggle-Heer könnte überhaupt bis hierher vordringen?"

„Es ist nicht unmöglich."

„Da gebe ich dir Recht, aber es ist doch sehr unwahrscheinlich. Das musst du doch zugeben. Außerdem würden die Verwandten der neuen Schüler wohl kaum etwas über Hogwarts 'rumerzählen. Dann müssten sie nämlich selbst Angst vor ihren Nachbarn haben." Rowena sah Salazar ruhig in die Augen.

„Ach, und im ganzen Dorf wird es niemanden auffallen, wenn ein Kind einfach so verschwindet, weil es zu uns kommt?"

„Ein paar gute Ausreden müssen wir uns schon einfallen lassen." Sie sah nachdenklich an ihm vorbei über den See. „Natürlich wäre es schön, wenn es einen Zauber gäbe, mit dem man das Gedächtnis der Muggle verändern könnte …"

„So einen Zauber gibt es aber nicht und wird es bestimmt auch nie geben."

Rowena seufzte. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her zurück zur Schule.

-o-o-

Beim Abendessen setzte sich Salazar so weit entfernt wie möglich von den anderen Schulgründern an den großen Tisch. Einige Schüler tuschelten. Gewöhnlich saßen ihre Lehrer nah beieinander. Vor allem die Professoren Gryffindor und Slytherin setzten sich sonst immer nebeneinander. Daß die beiden schon seit ihrer eigenen Jugend gute Freunde waren, war kein Geheimnis. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Als Salazar schon nach wenigen Bissen wieder aufstand und den Speisesaal verließ, nahm das Ge tuschel noch zu.

Godric sah ihm nach. Nachdem er kurz nachgedacht hatte, legte er das Stück Braten, an dem er gerade gegessen hatte, weg und folgte seinem Freund. Im Treppenhaus holte er ihn ein. „Wieso machst du eigentlich eine solche Affäre aus dieser Sache? Ich habe dir doch schon erklärt, daß uns die Muggle nicht gefährlich werden können."

„Und ich habe dir schon gesagt, daß ihr mit eurer hirnrissigen Idee die Existenz unserer Schule gefährdet! Ihr riskiert alles, wofür wir seit Jahren arbeiten." Salazars Stimme hallte durch das ganze Treppenhaus. Wahrscheinlich konnten sogar die Schüler im Speisesaal ihn verstehen. „Der letzte Jahrgang hat schon 14 Schüler. Was wollt ihr eigentlich noch?", setzte er etwas ruhiger hinzu. „Im nächsten Jahr will auch die Druidengemeinschaft der nördlichen Inseln ihre Kinder zu uns schicken. Dann sind es vielleicht sogar 17 oder 18 neue Schüler im Jahrgang. Das reicht doch wohl wirklich."

Godric schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht doch nicht darum, 2 oder 3 Schüler mehr zu haben. Diese Kinder haben magische Fähigkeiten! Sie haben ein Recht darauf, ausgebildet zu werden. Abgesehen davon ist es viel zu gefährlich, Hexen und Zauberer herumlaufen zu lassen, denen niemand ihre Fähigkeiten erklärt. Weshalb haben wir diese Schule denn gegründet? Damit die magischen Kinder in ihren Fähigkeiten besser ausgebildet werden, als es ihre Eltern könnten. Und die Kinder mit Muggle-Eltern haben überhaupt niemanden, der es ihnen erklären kann. Gerade die brauchen unsere Schule!"

„Wenn ihr das wirklich wahr macht, verlasse ich Hogwarts.", sagte Salazar in bestimmten Ton. „Ich will nicht mit ansehen, wie die Schule den Bach runter geht."

„Dann hoffe ich, daß du auch dein ‚Haustier' mitnimmst. Unsere Meinung dazu haben wir alle dir auch schon oft genug gesagt. Ein Basilisk, um die Schule zu beschützen … Ein Basilisk! Das Viech ist für die Schüler und auch für uns eine größere Gefahr als für eventuelle Feinde. Du bist doch der Einzige, auf den dein ‚Streichel-Schlängchen' halbwegs hört."

„Mein Basilisk, der mir übrigens aufs Wort gehorcht, lebt in seiner Unterkunft, die ich extra für ihn in dem Felsen unter der Schule geschaffen habe, und kann dort niemanden gefährden. Das weißt du genau. Und du weißt auch genauso gut wie ich, daß ich ihn natürlich nicht mitnehmen kann, falls ich gehe. Aber keine Angst, ich werde den Zugang zur Unterkunft des Basilisken vor meinem Weggehen so sichern, daß der Basilisk weder heraus, noch irgendjemand zu ihm hinein kann. – Niemand außer mir. Ich werde den Zugang nämlich mit einem Codewort auf Parsel sichern. Soweit ich weiß, beherrscht in Britannien niemand außer mir diese Sprache der Schlangen. Falls ihr meinen Basilisken also doch irgendwann braucht, um Hogwarts zu verteidigen, werdet ihr zuerst mich um Hilfe bitten müssen."

Damit drehte er sich um um ließ Godric einfach im Treppenhaus stehen.

-o-o-

Als Helga wenige Tage später mitteilte, daß sie die Muggleeltern eines jungen Zauberers überzeugen konnte, ihren Sohn nach Hogwarts zu schicken, machte Salazar seine Drohung wahr. Nachdem er den Zugang zur Kammer des Basilisken blockiert hatte, verließ er Hogwarts um nie wiederzukehren.

4


End file.
